


Patterson Re-Newed

by beckysue_bonner, lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Croos-over (FBI TV), F/M, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, New Love (?), New Romance (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Stuart's Funeral





	1. STUART

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [DanaWPatterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaWPatterson/gifts), [Lost_Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Heaven/gifts), [GroovyChickens01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyChickens01/gifts), [claudiapsmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiapsmc/gifts), [MarySBarros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySBarros/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Aleja21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/gifts), [Nvalentina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvalentina/gifts).

> Patterson quotes a passage from Clannad's "I Will Find You"
> 
> No matter where you go  
I will find you  
In a place with no frontiers  
No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a thousand years

Patterson starts her eulogy with: "Stuart loved it when it rained-remember?" Her eyes meet those of  
Stuart's widowed Mother, Alana Morris, who smiles faintly, then those of her 'Team', each in turn. They  
offer smiles and nods in response to her words. "Not the down-pours; like it is now-misty kind of..." head  
lowered, she stops suddenly, and Tasha Zapata, sitting next to her Lover, Edgar Reade, makes a silent signal  
that maybe she should go to her Friend's aide. Reade shakes his head no.

After two minutes or so, she starts again: "He was better than me. His love brought me back from a place  
so dark, I thought I might never find my way back. His coding was superb-not quite as good as mine (muffled  
chuckling from the crowd)-but...superb. HE. WAS. SUPERB. He loved me. We'd hoped to have a baby someday.  
I wanted that. I know that he did as well.

"Mrs. Morris: I know that you will never get over the loss of your Beautiful Boy. I assure you that neither will I.  
I loved him. So many well-meaning people have told me that I'll heal one day, that I'll figure out how to do that-GO  
ON-and LIVE, while he lies there in that coffin. They never say...HOW...HOW we'll do that, do they?

"Daddy? Stuart hated that he only had a few minutes to speak with you, that day you came to headquarters. He'd planned  
to announce his 'intentions' with me to you, the way that couples used to. he joked that the combination of all of our minds  
together would be just enough brainpower to REALLY put the planet in jeopardy." She pauses to laugh quietly, remembering,  
and is joined by the mourners.

"Mom...he would have picked your brain like a vulture on crack. He sought knowledge, he craved it. He loved his Mother, and  
his Brothers and Sisters...his FBI Team as well. Briana, he said stay out of his 'goodie drawer', or at least leave the caramels  
that Shaeen likes." Nodding, Brianna bursts into loud sobs, comforted by Shaeen.

"I'll ask for Power Of Love to be played at this time. I developed an appreciation for R&B music during our time together, and  
he loved this song. Thank you all for coming today. Stuart would be peeved at all of the fuss. I LOVE YOU, MY DARLING.  
TODAY, and ALWAYS. I'll see you again, I truly believe that...until then, behave."

[When I say goodbye it is never for long  
'Cause I know our love still lives on  
It will be again exactly like it was  
'Cause I believe in the power of love

When you're close I can feel the power  
When it's love I can always tell  
Love for me is the best thing now  
It's something that I know so well

Hold me closer and every minute  
Of every hour, feel the power of love, yeah  
Hold me tighter and take me higher  
And feel the fire of the power of love

Did you know that your feelings show  
You thought your love was locked up inside  
But when your senses start to overload  
Love is something you should never hide

t's a feeling that's next to none  
Can't stop until we are one  
With the power of love

Tell everyone to try  
I promise you'll reach the sky  
One thing that we can't deny  
Is the power of love

So close your eyes and you can feel it  
Comin' straight from above, it's the power of love  
You can't deny it, so don't even try it  
Let the feelin' sweep you off your feet

You've got to believe in love  
It's a feeling that's next to none  
Can't stop until we are one  
With the power of love

Luther Vandross - Power Of Love/Love Power©


	2. DON'T PISS PEPPERMINT PATTY OFF!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight and a half month after Stuart's funeral, Patterson delivers an  
8 lb, 6 oz Baby Boy: Stuart Alan Morris. Not a JUNIOR, as Stuart's  
middle name was Paul. She takes full advantage of the Bureau's generous  
maternity leave policy, the new Mother spends days with the baby's  
Grandmother, visiting the Tasha and her child, and bonding with her baby.
> 
> An ugly incident at a neighborhood market leaches SOME of her joy, but  
not much

That night about 10pm, Patterson and Baby at a neighborhood market  
Visiting each aisle in turn, Patterson coos to Baby Stuart as she selects items from the shelf: (How about this one? Shall  
we try this one? Yes, No? I tell you My Heart, you’re not being very cooperative or talkative, so that you know…hey-let’s  
get these for Mommy…) Stuart jerks and kicks in his stroller in response to his Mother’s voice. “Paak!”, he gurgles,  
after her last statement. 

(OK, My Boy, that should do it…let’s pay, yes, let’s pay…you don’t have any cash do you? credit or debit card? No?  
No, No? Alright, Mommy will pay)….Hi! she greets the young woman (who has a very SHITTY EXPRESSION on her  
face, and doesn’t actually respond-merely grunts). Under her breath, she mutters, “Here we go”, along with the stink-eye  
she directs toward the baby, whom Patterson has taken from his stroller, due to his increasing fussiness.

The veiled side-eyes from other patrons, and especially from the cashier, have NOT gone unnoticed by the blonde tech guru:  
a blonde, blue-eyed, Nordic-appearing woman with a child of obvious African American descent in her arms has clearly upset  
some of them. Patterson does her best to restrain her temper. She asks if there’s a problem. The cashier answers in the negative,  
which doesn’t satisfy the Mother. “Can you give me two minutes? I promise that’s all it’ll take; you can keep going, keep ringing  
me up, please.”

She makes a series of rapid taps on her iPhone, and turns back to complete her purchases. Shifting her Son to her side, out of  
reach of the Woman behind the counter, her voice low and pleasant, but with the hint of a threat, Patterson says, “How would  
you like to find yourself in a BLACK-SITE by midnight, tonight? I’m on an FBI terrorism task force, and I can make it happen.  
Complain against me if you like, but I’ve disabled all of the video and audio in this store-see?” She points to the security camera  
screens above the cash register, and in a far corner of the store (the screens have gone dark.) As a Federal Agent, let’s say I heard  
a credible threat against the US government, say…FROM YOU. all because you have a problem with my baby and me.” She turns  
to Stuart: “Is that too far, Sir? It’s not a bit much for such a small transgression? No, you say? (Stuart coos, and grabs for her nose, saying  
something that sounds like "noogishas" ) He says no.”

“I-I-I’m s-sorry Ma’am, I apologize…I-I-I didn’t mean n-nothin. HERE…no charge,” pushing the bagged purchases toward Patterson.  
The Blonde remains pleasant. “No…I’ll pay.” Once the transaction is completed, she turns once again to the cashier (Jules, according to her  
name tag), and says, “DO BETTER, Jules. Let’s go you…let’s get you home…yes, home…I know! That was cray-cray, wasn’t it?”


	3. 'SOOO-ZAPATA, HMMM? YOU GO, OA!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OA and Maggie have a fun morning at HIS place, now that things  
are getting serious with them.
> 
> A little longer than I intended...

"Sooo...Zapata, hmmm?...KUDOS, my friend! Sincerely!" smirks Maggie Bell, finishing her first cup of coffee, and  
pouring another half-cup.

"YEARS ago, Babe...two, maybe? She is with AD Reade now, I'm sure that you know."

"I DO know THAT...just finding out about Special Agent Va-Va-Va Voom, and the 'maybe-baby', though."

Sighing, OA says, "Full disclosure: Reade goes to Quantico, and Zapata joined CIA. They were NOT together. Prior  
to his return, she and I were hooking-up, no strings attached, blah-blah-blah...Reade returns, they get together,  
yada yada-there was a slight overlap between she and I, and he and she, causing the question about the maybe-baby...  
still with me?"

"So far", Maggie answers.

"The child is his, they are in a committed relationship, you and I are feeling are way through. The end."

"I was FUCKING WITH YOU, OA...your history is your history. You are not obligated to disclose any of that to  
me. Now turn that frown upside down."


	4. RESSLER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grieving Patterson calls Donald Ressler (FBI, DC office) to  
invite him to dinner or "whatever"...she just needs to feel something  
other than SAD for just a little while
> 
> a short and sweet ficabout Patterson and The Blacklist's Donald Ressler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed the name KELLY PATTERSON from carolina_beckerj: Muy amable,  
Mi'ja!
> 
> Acting Assistant Director Ressler fired her for tipping-off Liz Keen (then a fugitive, wanted  
for murder), about an FBI raid, allowing Keen to escape.

"Special Agent Ressler"

"It's Kelly Patterson, from the NYO, Ressler"

"Hi...long time no hear. How've you been?

"You know...day by day."

"Yeah...I was sorry to hear about your colleague...Stuart?"

'Thank you...so, I have bereavement leave until Monday. Are you seeing anyone, or..."

Ressler thinks about it: (His last hook-up with Samar Navabi was a week ago; she seems to be getting closer to  
Aram, after Ressler fired her) so...technically, he isn't seeing anyone)..."I'm not. What're you thinking?"

"That I could fly to DC this evening, and that we could have dinner, or just hang out...whatever. I could be there by 7:30."

"Great. Just call me when you arrive. I'll pick you up. It's good to hear from you, Patterson."

"Same her. I'll call you."


End file.
